Question: Suppose $f(x)=\frac{3}{2-x}$. If $g(x)=\frac{1}{f^{-1}(x)}+9$, find $g(3)$.
Explanation: Substituting $f^{-1}(x)$ into our expression for $f$, we get \[\frac{3}{2-f^{-1}(x)}=x.\]Solving for $f^{-1}(x)$, we find that $f^{-1}(x)=2-\frac{3}{x}$, so $f^{-1}(3)=2-\frac{3}{3}=1$. Therefore, $g(3)=\frac{1}{f^{-1}(3)}+9=\frac{1}{1}+9=\boxed{10}$.